Príncipe
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Mikasa se sorprendió por la actitud del chico, que de repente la observó con una mirada profunda y significativa. —Ya perdí a mi mejor amigo, yo... no puedo perderte a ti. Oneshot Jean x Mikasa. Spoilers manga.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Jean y Mikasa.

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 49.

* * *

**Príncipe.**

**.**

**.**

Desde el primer momento en que la vio quedo prendado de ella, era cursi y estúpido, pero esas cosas pasaban, al menos a él le pasó. Luego se dio cuenta de lo asombrosa que era, la mejor en cada disciplina. No importaba en que, Mikasa siempre sobresalía. No sólo le gustaba, la admiraba y lo único que realmente no soportaba era esa fijación que tenía con Eren. Sí, el imbécil obsesionado con los titanes.

Todos decían que Christa era una diosa, una princesa, para él Mikasa también lo era, pero no de esas princesas que necesitan ser salvadas, ella era una princesa guerrera. Pésima socializando, peor aún animando a otros, con una insana obsesión con su idiota "hermano", sin embargo aún era su princesa.

Mikasa abrió los ojos de golpe, nerviosa trató de levantarse buscando con la mirada a Eren. No importaba el sitio donde estaba o el dolor y el cansancio de su cuerpo, sólo necesitaba saber que él estaba bien.

—Quieta ahí.

Dos manos la mantuvieron en la cama y parpadeó reconociendo a Jean.

—Eren está bien, está durmiendo en otra habitación y Armin está con él.

Eso la calmó un poco, pero aun así quería verlo. —Yo...

—No— Jean no apartó sus manos. —Tienes varias costillas rotas y casi pierdes un par de órganos.

La soltó mirándola fijamente con una actitud estricta.

—Morir en un intento de ir con él sólo para verlo dormir no tiene sentido.

El chico se sentó en la silla al lado de su cama, y ella reparó por fin en el sitio donde estaba. Había numerosas camas y muchos heridos, incluso algunos se quejaban y lloraban, hasta ahora lo notaba.

—Les dije que te dejaran en su misma habitación, no lo creyeron prudente por el momento, Armin se quedó con él y también esa mujer loca de lentes.

— ¿Está bien?

Jean bufó.

—Mejor que tú seguro— al ver su expresión el chico cambió su actitud.

—Está bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Sabes que luego de sus transformaciones queda débil.

— ¿Cuánto ha pasado?

—Llegamos hace seis horas. Te desmayaste poco antes de llegar.

—No lo recuerdo.

—Te caíste del caballo, fue una suerte que estuviera a tu lado.

—Me salvaste— y no hablaba de la caída del caballo.

Estaba recordando el incidente en la batalla. La habían atrapado, la sensación del titán oprimiéndola era nítida aún en su mente y su cuerpo. La rabia y la impotencia que sintió en ese momento, sin poder librarse o defenderse.

Él la vio muy serio. —Me diste un jodido susto de muerte.

Jean la vio apretar la manta que la cubría, podía entender su frustración e ira. No porque él la hubiera salvado, si no por necesitar de ayuda, porque la conocía y sabía que se recriminaba por no haber sido capaz de rescatar a Eren como era debido. O al menos como ella creía que debía hacerse.

—Eran demasiados, no fuiste débil, eso fue un infierno.

Jean juntó sus manos con fuerza sobre su regazo, sólo recordarlo lo hacía estremecerse. Sacudió la cabeza, ver a Mikasa en la mano de ese titán...

—Debes ser más cuidadosa— le dijo inclinándose sin mirarla.

—Sé— continuó con expresión sombría —Lo que Eren significa para ti, pero no pierdas la calma cuando está en peligro. Acabas exponiéndote tú sola sin esperar por tus compañeros, y no podrás ayudarlo si mueres.

Mikasa se sorprendió por la actitud del chico, que de repente la observó con una mirada profunda y significativa.

—Ya perdí a mi mejor amigo, yo... no puedo perderte a ti.

Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron de par en par, el sentimiento en su voz, la forma en que la miraba... le recordó a sí misma cada vez que pensaba que no podía perder a Eren.

— ¿No puedes perderme?

Él le sonrió, no la sonrisa sarcástica de siempre, fue una cansada y resignada.

—Duerme, necesitas descansar. Prometo que si algo sucede con el idiota de Eren te despertaré.

—Jean...

— ¿No confías en mí?

Pensó en todas esas veces en que Jean siempre se puso de su parte, como siempre trataba de acercarse a ella a pesar de lo mucho que él detestaba estar junto a Eren. También pensó en sus palabras y la forma en que la miró sólo momentos atrás.

—No importa que tan insignificante sea, despiértame.

Él rodó los ojos. —Lo sé.

Dejó caer los parpados y permitó que el cansancio la venciera, después de todo necesitaba reponerse cuanto antes. No podía permitirse estar herida.

En sueños Mikasa estiró la mano, tratando de alcanzar a Eren que siempre la dejaba atrás. Lo llamaba con fuerza pero él no se volteaba, de pronto sintió la calidez de una mano tomar la suya, brindándole calma y apoyo. Supo entonces que no importaba que sucediera, esa mano siempre estaría aguardando por ella.

Cuando despertó en la madrugada Jean sostenía su mano, medio apoyado entre la silla y la cama, con la boca abierta babeando un poco. Un sentimiento cálido emergió en su pecho, sin embargo pronto fue opacado por la necesidad de ver a Eren y comprobar que estaba bien.

Trató de liberar su mano y el movimiento despertó a Jean que parpadeó confundido soltándola. El muchacho enrojeció levemente desviando la mirada.

—Anoche estirabas la mano llamando a Eren— pareció dolido —Yo no pensé... sólo quise calmarte.

Así que fue eso, en realidad sabía que no era la mano de Eren la que sostenía la suya.

—Gracias.

Jean la vio sorprendido como si no esperara aquel agradecimiento.

Mikasa no lo decía sólo por sostener su mano, también por salvarla del titán, por acompañarla. La última persona que la cuidó enferma fue la madre de Eren, casi había olvidado la sensación de ser protegida, cuidada mientras dormía.

—Pregunté por Eren en la madrugada, seguía durmiendo.

—Quiero verlo.

Jean frunció el ceño. —No puedes andar.

La expresión abatida y terca lo hizo resoplar. Era una mierda su vida.

—De acuerdo, te llevaré, pero después de que comas algo.

Mikasa entonces lo miró agradecida y le sonrió, por primera vez sonrió para él.

—Gracias— repitió.

Viendo su expresión y sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, Jean pensó que tal vez algún día valdría la pena toda la mierda que tenía que soportar.

Sólo debía ser fuerte, mostrarle a Mikasa que estaba bien que de vez en cuando cuidaran de ella, que fuese ella la protegida y no sólo la que protege, que estaba bien necesitar a alguien. Porque si ella era una princesa guerrera, él estaba dispuesto a convertirse en su príncipe.

* * *

.

.

Hola.

Para que conste detesto eso de las princesas (La única que me gusta es Mulán) pero Antifashion19 (Ariza) nos mostró hace unos días un comentario de Isayama diciendo que en el capítulo de este mes Jean sería como el príncipe de Mikasa, y con todo lo que salió después en el capítulo 49 tenía que usarlo de alguna forma.

Espero les guste este oneshot, gracias por leer.


End file.
